The Legend of the Ultra Saiyan
by Dark Angel15
Summary: Me and my friends with dbz powers trying to save the world


Dragonball Z  
THE LEGEND OF THE   
ULTRA SAIYAN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ONE  
"Alright John. Two more points and I win, again."  
"Just shut up and shoot the ball Angel."  
Angel then scores another point, giving him a twenty to fourteen lead.  
"Well John. Just one more point. This'll be, oh, my tenth win in a...."  
Angel drops the basketball and starts shaking.  
"Angel? You okay?"  
"I don't know. I feel really weird."  
"I think you should feel weird. You're glowing."  
As Angel looks at his hands, he sees that he is glowing purple.  
"What the.....AAAHHH!!!!!"  
"Holy shit!!"  
A huge blast of energy explodes out of Angel, sending John flying up against his house and forming a crater in the driveway. Angel then collapses to the ground.  
"Ow my back. Angel you alright?"  
"Uh. What the hell happened?"  
"You mean you don't remember."  
"No."  
"Some purple light exploded out of you. It sent me up against the house."  
"I guess it also caused this crater in your driveway."  
"Yeah it did. So what do ya think happened to you?"  
"I have no idea. But I do know one thing, I won that game."  
"What're you talkin' about. You screwed up my driveway. That game doesn't count."  
"John, face it. You're a sore loser."  
"A sore loser. I should kick your ass."  
As Angel and John begin to argue, Piccolo senses the power that exploded out of Angel. Piccolo is from the planet Namek. He has green skin, pointy ears, fangs, and two antenna sticking out from his forehead. He's also got a bad attitude and is one of the strongest fighters in the universe.  
"What the..? Where did that power surge come from?"  
"Piccolo."  
"Huh? Who said that?"  
"It's me Piccolo, Kami. I'm talking to you telepathically."  
"What do you want?"  
"I have no doubts that you felt that power surge."said Kami.  
"Yeah, so."  
"I need you to bring the person who caused the surge to my lookout tower."  
"Why?"  
"When you bring him here, I'll explain everything."  
"Fine, where is he?"  
"His name is Angel and he's in New York. When you get close to where he his, you'll be able to feel his power signature."  
"Alright, I'll go get'im."  
"And another thing Piccolo."  
"What now?"  
"I also want you to bring his friend John."  
"Ya know Kami, your lucky I'm a nice guy. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this for you."  
As Piccolo goes searching for Angel and John, they continue to try and figure out what happened earlier in the day.  
"How did it feel when the explosion happened?"asked John.  
"It felt like I was overloaded with energy or something. And then, BOOM!! It's like something out of Dragonball Z."  
"You mean that cartoon that you watch."  
"Yeah. The people in the show explode with energy just like I did. And then...What the hell?"  
"What is it Angel? You're not gonna explode again, are you? If you are you better get outside before you destroy my house."  
"It's not that. I sense someone very powerful coming."  
Angel then runs outside, followed closely by John.  
"What the hell are you talkin' about Angel?"   
Right after John says that, Piccolo appears in the sky and then lands in front of Angel.  
"What the hell? Who are you?"asked John.  
"My name is Piccolo. Are either one of you Angel?"  
"I am. What do you want?"asked Angel.  
"I need to bring you to Kami's lookout tower. It's supposedly very important."  
"Alright, I'll go."  
"Are you crazy? We don't even know this guy. Not to mention the fact that he's green."   
"John, don't worry. I have a feeling I can trust Piccolo."  
"You're John. Good. I thought I'd have to go looking for you. You're coming too."  
"Like hell I am. There's no way I'm going anywhere with a flying green guy."  
"John, stop being a wuss. Maybe Kami will be able to explain the explosion that happened. So I need to go before I accidentally kill myself or someone else."  
"Alright, I'll come."  
"Good. Now let's go."said Piccolo.  
Piccolo then picks up Angel and John and heads off to Kami's lookout.  
"This is great. I can't believe we're flying."said John.  
"I told you this would be cool. Where is Kami's tower Piccolo?"  
"It hovers at the highest point of the planet."  
"You mean the Himalayan mountains?"  
"Actually it's about ten miles over that. Kami can see everything that happens on the planet from his lookout tower."  
"Hey, is that it?"asked John.  
"Yeah that's Kami's lookout."  
"Kami, I see Piccolo. And he's carrying two people with him."  
"I see them too Mr. Popo. They must be John and Angel."  
As they land, Angel and John look around.   
"This place is huge."said Angel.  
"I know. What's up with all of the flowers."said John.  
"Well don't you think this place would look a lot worse without the decorations."said Kami.  
"You must be Kami. I'm Angel. Nice to meet you."  
"Pleasure to meet you."  
"Yeah and I'm John. Hey wait a minute. You look like Piccolo."  
"Yes, we do look alike. That's because we are both from the planet Namek. But we have more pressing matters to discuss."  
"Like what?"asked John.  
"Like the legend of the ultra saiyan."  
Two   
"The legend of the what?"asked John.  
"The legend of the ultra saiyan. The legend says that an earthling will gain extraordinary powers and have to save the universe from four evil forces. His powers will be so great that he will become an ultra saiyan."  
"Kami. I think you've left out an important detail."said Angel.  
"Yeah. Like what the hell is an ultra saiyan."said John.  
"To understand what an ultra saiyan is, you must first know what an ordinary saiyan is, or was."  
"Was?"  
"The saiyans were all killed when their home planet Vegeta was destroyed. They were a very powerful race that always looked for a fight. Once every generation, a saiyan would be born who was so strong that they became a super saiyan. When the person became a super saiyan, their hair would turn blond and they would be surrounded by a golden aura. Now there were four stages of a super saiyan. Each stage was more powerful than the previous one. Also, their hair would grow longer as the saiyan became stronger."said Kami.  
"Ya know Kami, that's all nice. But you still haven't told us what an ultra saiyan is."said John.  
"Be patient John. Only saiyans could become super saiyans."  
"Well that's pretty obvious."said Angel.  
"Yes, but they couldn't become ultra saiyans."  
"So you're telling us that anybody, other than a saiyan, can become an ultra saiyan."said Angel.  
"Yes."  
"That doesn't make any sense. How can someone be an ultra saiyan if they aren't even saiyan."asked John.  
"That's something that the legend convienently forgot to mention. But please let me finish. There has only been one ultra saiyan in the history of the universe. His name was Tatsumi and he lived in a galaxy far away. He too had to save the universe from evil forces. But once he did, he remained an ultra saiyan."  
"What do you mean he remained an ultra saiyan?"asked John.  
"Well, he was able to change back to normal whenever he wanted to. But when Tatsumi grew to level four, he went insane. His power was so great that it caused him to become what he had fought so desperately against, evil. But there was just enough good left in him to realize that he was going to destroy the universe. So, before he could hurt anybody, he killed himself."said Kami.  
"So you mean to tell me that I'm gonna go crazy and kill myself."said Angel.  
"Not necessarily. There has only ever been one ultra saiyan. So we don't know what's going to happen."  
"Don't you think you should tell us about the four evils that they're going to have to face."said Piccolo.  
"Thanks for reminding me Piccolo. The first evil that you will have to face is named Broly."  
"Broly. I've heard that name before. Isn't he a super saiyan?"asked Angel.  
"Yes he is. How do you know about him?"asked Kami.  
"I'm not sure. But doesn't he only appear every thousand years."  
"That's true. Or at least it used to be true. Ya see, about ten thousand years ago Broly was cursed. That's why he could only appear every thousand years. But the last time he appeared he was able to break the curse and now he's looking for the most powerful fighters in the universe."  
"Why is he looking for powerful fighters?"asked John.  
"Because Broly is able to absorb an opponents fighting force after he defeats them in battle."said Kami.  
"Does that mean he can't take someones fighting force if he doesn't fight them?"asked Angel.  
"No. It's just that he prefers to absorb only those that he has defeated. But when you fight him, it'll be like you're fighting more than one person. It'll be like you're fighting an entire army."  
"That's great. But isn't there alittle problem. I can't even fly. How am I supposed to beat Broly?"  
"That's where Piccolo comes in. He's going to train you."  
"I am?"  
"Yes Piccolo. If you don't then Broly will destroy the world."  
"Aren't you forgetting something Kami?"asked Mr. Popo.  
"Oh yes. Broly isn't coming alone. He has three warriors with him who are all very strong. They are Kishime, Misukatsu, and Epuboria."  
"How strong are they?"asked Angel.  
"Kishime has a power level of 200,000; Epuboria is at 150,000; and Misukatsu has a power of 125,000."  
"What about Broly?"asked Angel.  
"His power level is three million."  
"Three million?! How the hell are we supposed to beat someone that strong?"asked John.  
"Kami, what's are our power levels right now?"  
"Yours is 100. John's power level is 75."said Kami.  
"That's it. We don't stand a chance."  
"When will Broly arrive on Earth?"asked Angel.  
"He should get here in six months. So until then, you two are going to need train with Piccolo. But you won't be able to beat him by yourselves. You're going to need help."said Kami.  
"Is Piccolo gonna help us?"asked John.  
"No. The legend says that if he helps you against any of the first three evils, then he will be killed. You will have to get two of your friends to help you."  
"Which two friends?"asked Angel.  
"I can't tell you. It's something you are going to have to figure out for yourself. And now you must begin your training with Piccolo."  
"But I don't even know who to bring as help."  
"You should be able to figure it out before you start training. It's important that you begin your training as soon as possible. So you must leave immediately."  
"Alright Kami. See ya later."said Angel.  
"Yeah, see ya."  
"If you guys are ready then let's go."said Piccolo.  
"Good luck guys. The universe is depending on you."said Kami.  
As Piccolo carries Angel and John off to their training, Angel tries to figure out who will be able to help him and John.  
"Who would be able to help us."said Angel.  
"Well, who do you think would help us? I mean, this is pretty weird shit."said John.  
"I've got it. Rob and Lenny. They'll be able to help us against Broly."  
"Why them?"asked John.  
"They both watch DBZ, so they'd love to fight like they do in the show."said Angel.  
With that realized, Angel, John, and Piccolo head off to Lenny's house. When they get there, Angel explains about Piccolo, the legend, and Broly. Lenny agrees to help them and then they head to Rob's house.  
"You guys need to lose some weight. I'm having enough trouble carrying you three. I'm not gonna be able to carry Rob too."said Piccolo.  
"So what do we do?"asked John.  
"What about Kami? He should be able to help."said Angel.  
"Yes Angel."  
"Uh. Who said that?"  
"It's me Kami. I can talk to you telepathically. What do you need?"  
"We need a way to get all five of us to where we're going to train."said Angel.  
"I'll send Mr. Popo right away."  
"Thanks Kami."  
Landing at Rob's house, they're lucky that no one is home but him. When he opens the door, he is a little more than surprised to see three of his friends standing in his doorway with a tall green guy.  
"Uh hi guys. What's up?"  
"We need to talk."  
Three  
"You want me to help you save the world. HA! Your friggin crazy."said Rob.  
"Okay. I know it's kinda hard to believe, but if you don't help us, everyone and everything will be destroyed. I mean look. It's Piccolo. Him being here proves that I'm telling you the truth."  
As Angel tries to get Rob to believe his story, there is a knock at the door.  
"I have to get the door."  
"This sucks Angel. Why doesn't he believe us. I mean, he watches Dragonball Z too."said Lenny.  
"You said he'd love to help us. I guess you were wrong."said John.  
"Maybe he's just scared. Trying to save the world is no simple task."  
"I think Piccolo is right."said Angel.  
"Um guys, could you come here please."  
As the four of them walk to the door, they see Mr. Popo standing there. Rob looks even more confused than he was before.  
"Hey it's Mr. Popo."said Lenny.  
"Kami told me you needed some help."  
"Yes we do. But first, we need to know if Rob is coming or not. Well?"asked Angel.  
Rob looks at all of them and realizes what he must do.  
"Sure why not. It'll be fun. But what do we do first?"asked Rob.  
"We need to figure out where we're going to train."said Lenny.   
"I know a place where we can go. But I'm not carrying more than two people."said Piccolo.  
"I can carry two people on my flying caprpet."said Mr. Popo.  
"Alright. I'll go on Mr. Popo's carpet."said Rob.  
"So will I."said Lenny.  
"Then I guess we go with Piccolo."said John.  
"The first thing I need to do is teach you guys to fly. I'm getting sick of carrying you."  
The six of them then head off to the training ground.   
"By the way Piccolo, where the hell are we going."asked John.  
"We're going to the Andes Mountains."  
"Why there?"asked Angel.  
"That's where I do most of my training. It's populated by the most vicious animals on the planet. And we won't have to worry about being interrupted by any people."  
After a couple of hours of flying, they arrive at Piccolo's training grounds. It looks like a giant stadium cut out of the mountains. The stadium is like a microcosm of the planet. There's a desert, a jungle, plenty of grasslands, and as Piccolo explained, some of the most vicious animals on the planet. And no people.   
"We'll land over there. The animals prefer to stay away from that spot."said Piccolo.  
"Why?"asked Rob.  
"I've put up psychic barriers. If the animals go near them, it'll drive them nuts."  
After they land, Mr. Popo says goodbye and heads back to Kami's lookout. Then Angel, John, Rob, and Lenny look around. The safe zone has plenty of trees and bushes that will offer food. There are also some small animals that can be used for food as well. Once night falls, they meet back with Piccolo in the field where they landed. He's sitting by a fire.  
"Sit down guys."  
"What's up.?"asked John.  
"I'm gonna teach you how to fly. Now sit down and close your eyes."  
"Okay."said Rob.  
"No talking."  
The four of them sit around the fire and close their eyes.  
"Try not to think. Don't focus on any particular thing. Imagine yourself having an out of body experience, as if your someone else. Look at yourself sitting around the fire."  
"How is this supposed to make us fly."said John.  
"Would you shut up! Now, see yourself slowly lifting off the ground. At first just an inch, and then a foot. Then two feet."  
As they are imagining this, the four teens slowly lift off the ground. As they continue to go higher, Piccolo follows them into the air.  
"Now you are so high in the air that you can't see yourself from the ground. You are now returning to normal. You are back in your own body. Now open your eyes. See for yourself that you can now fly."  
As they open their eyes the four of them see that they are at least forty feet in the air.   
"Holy shit! We're flying!"said John.  
"This is great. I can't believe we're actually flying."said Angel.  
"You have all done very well. I wasn't totally sure that you would be able to fly on your first try. But now you must try to land."  
"How do we do that?"asked Rob.  
"Just think about it happening. Just imagine yourself floating slowly down to the ground."  
As they do this, the four of them slowly float down to the ground.  
"We did it. We were actually flying."said Lenny.  
"Yeah, and we didn't land on our heads."said John.  
"You all did well. Now for the next month you four must survive here on your own. When I return, we'll get to more serious training."  
"You mean your just gonna leave us here for a month. What're we gonna do?"asked Rob.  
"All you have to do is survive. If there's any way that you guys can think of to make you stronger, go right ahead and do it. Broly will arrive in six months. You four will have to be ready to defeat him. If you don't think your up to it, I'll take you home right now."  
They all look at each other and realize that they have to do what is right.  
"That's okay Piccolo. We'll be just fine. When you come back in a month, we'll be ten times as strong as we are now."said Angel.  
"Alright. I'll see you guys in a month."  
"See ya."  
As Piccolo leaves, he hopes that they can become ten times stronger. But for some reason, he knows that they'll be just fine.  
"You really think that we can become that much stronger?"asked John.  
"Well you remember what Kami said. Broly's power level is at three million. The only way we can beat him is if we get a hell of a lot stronger than we are now."said Angel.  
"Your right. But what do we do now?"asked Rob.  
"I think right now we should get some sleep. Tommorow we can begin our training."said Lenny.  
As the four of them go to sleep, they all can't help but think what it will take to beat Broly. They just hope that they can beat him. The fate of the world hangs in the balance.  
Four   
"Angel. Angel would you get up."said Lenny.  
"He won't wake up."said Rob.  
"I got it. GET UP NOW!!!"yelled John.  
"Uh. Would you shut up. I'm trying to sleep."said Angel.  
"Come on, get up. We have to start training."said Lenny.  
"Oh yeah. Anybody have any ideas on how we should train."said Angel.  
"Why don't we practice flying some more."said Rob.  
"Good idea."said Lenny.  
"Do we just imagine ourselves flying or do we start a fire and meditate again?"asked John.  
"I think we just imagine ourselves flying. I mean when Piccolo flew it seemed like he just jumped into the air."said Angel.  
"So your saying we just jump and we'll fly."said John.  
"Maybe."  
John then jumps as high as he can, but lands back on the ground instead of flying. Then Angel tries and he is successful. He hovers five feet off the ground while Lenny and Rob try to fly. Lenny does it in one try, but Rob isn't able to.   
"Yes! I can fly too."  
"Damnit. Why can't we fly?"asked John.  
"Make sure that the only thing your thinking about is flying. Remember what Piccolo said. Don't think about anything."said Angel.  
"What? Focus on flying and don't think about anything. Which one is it?"asked John.  
"Pick one."said Angel.  
"Fine."said Rob.  
John and Rob then try again to fly. It ends up taking them four tries to fly.  
"Took you guys long enough."said Lenny.  
"Shut up. So what do we do now?"asked Rob.  
"I think we should look around. I mean, if we can fly then we won't have to worry about any of the animals attacking us."said Angel.  
"Sounds good to me."said Lenny.  
The four of them then fly around the stadium that Piccolo carved out of the mountains. First they head to the desert and see a couple of little animals running around. Then they head to the area that covers most of the stadium, the grasslands. They can see a couple of lions, a tiger, and two cheetahs.  
"This is boring. Let's go down there and get a closer look."complained John.  
"Yeah. I think I know how to fly now. Let's get to some real training."said Rob.  
"Fine."said Angel.  
The four of them land and are immediately spotted by the animals. The animals close in and surround them.  
"Whose idea was this anyway?"asked John.  
"It was yours! What do we do?"asked Rob.  
"What're you so worried about? We're destined to fight against Broly the super saiyan. Don't you think that we can beat a bunch of cats."said Angel.  
"But they're really big cats."said Lenny.  
"Big deal."said Angel.  
The tiger then jumps on Angel and tries to rip his face off. His arms are pinned down by the tigers massive claws, Angel is barely able to move his head out of the way of the tigers mouth. As Lenny moves to help, he gets attacked by the two cheetahs. One of them slashes him across the chest while the other slams into his side. The hit sends Lenny crashing to the ground.  
"Holy shit! Did you see that Rob?"said John.  
"Yeah. Lenny are you okay!?"  
"Rob watch out!"  
One of the lions jumps at Rob but John pushes him out of the way and punches the lion in the face. Another lion then slashes John on the forearm. It tries to bite him, but John elbows it on top of the head, knocking the lion out. Meanwhile, Angel is still trying to keep his face on. The tiger tries to stick his top fangs in Angel's face, but Angel dodges and the tigers teeth get stuck in the ground.  
"Dumb fuck. Ya missed. NOW GET OFF OF ME!!!"  
Angel becomes enraged and explodes with energy again, turning the tiger into ashes. Startled, the other animals and Angel's friends stop fighting.   
"Holy shit he did it again."  
"What are you talking about John?"asked Rob.  
"When we were at my house Angel exploded with energy like that. But how come he did it again?"  
"Because he was in danger. If he didn't do something, he was gonna die."said Lenny.  
"So what do we do about the rest of these animals?"asked Rob.  
"What animals."said John.  
The four of them look around and see that the rest of the animals are running away. As Angel gets up, his friends are a little tentative to go near him, afraid he might explode again.  
"Are you okay? I mean, does it hurt when you do that?"asked Lenny.  
"No. I'm fine."  
"Can you explode like that willingly?"asked Lenny.  
"Not yet. I'm not sure how to control my power yet."  
"Any more ideas on how we should train?"asked John.  
"I think we should worry about our wounds first. These slashes aren't going to heal by themselves."said Lenny.  
"Sounds good to me. My arm really hurts."said John.  
"So let's head back to the safe zone."said Angel.  
As the four of them head off to heal themselves, Piccolo watches from high above.  
"Not bad guys. You're tougher than I thought you were. And once you learn to control your powers Angel, no one will be able to beat you. I just hope you're on our side."  
Five  
"Master Broly."  
"Yes."  
"We are now entering the solar system of Earth."  
"Good. How much longer until we reach the planet?"  
"The scanners say about five more months."  
"I can hardly wait."  
As Broly and his men continue their journey to Earth, he can't help but be excited about the coming battle. The people he has destroyed were strong, but nowhere near as strong as he is. They were all to easy. But this next opponent will be the strongest ever. It may even be a challenge.   
"Finally, a chance to show my true powers. Gotta love it."  
Meanwhile, Piccolo is on his way back to train the four teenagers who have to defend the planet. As he gets close to where they are, Piccolo can see that they are beating the hell out of each other. Angel and Lenny are fighting in the air while John and Rob are fighting on the ground. Angel is about to punch Lenny when he sees Piccolo coming. Instead, Lenny kicks him in the stomach and elbows him in the back of the head, sending Angel all the way down to the ground.  
"Nice shot."  
"Uh? Oh thanks Piccolo. What're you doing here?"asked Lenny.  
"It's been a month. I came to start some serious training, but it seems like you beat me to it."  
"Yeah I guess you're right."  
John and Rob have stopped fighting and pulled Angel out of the ground. Then they fly into the air and meet again with Piccolo.  
"What's up Piccolo."said John.  
"Are you guys ready to increase your powers a thousand fold?"  
"Wha?"asked John.  
"He means we're gonna have to work hard to get stronger."said Lenny.  
"Oh."  
"So what do we do first Piccolo?"asked Angel.  
"Well, you seem to be able to fly just fine. The next thing you need to learn is how to shoot energy blasts."  
"How the hell are we supposed to do that?"asked John.  
"Remember how I taught you to fly. I said that you have to use your inner energy to fly. Well now you have bring your energy out in the form of a blast. Watch."  
Piccolo's forearm doubles in size,as if something is inside of it. The bulge then moves down to his hand and a ball of energy shoots out. The energy ball slams into the ground and forms a small crater.  
"Holy shit. You mean we can do that."said John.  
"If you want to beat Broly, you're gonna have to be able to do that. Angel, try to shoot an energy blast."said Piccolo.  
"Okay."  
After concentrating for about ten seconds, Angel shoots a two handed energy blast into the ground. The crater it forms is even bigger than the one Piccolo made.  
"Good job Angel. Lenny, it's your turn."said Piccolo.  
Lenny then shoots an energy blast with no problems. After him, Rob and John are able to do it in one try.   
"Nice job guys. You are all stronger than I thought you would be. You should be able to handle Broly with no problems."said Piccolo.  
"Are we really that strong?"asked John.  
"If you train hard enough, you will be."  
"Alright then. Let's get to it."said Angel.  
And so, for the next month they trained with Piccolo for the coming battle against Broly. They all worked harder than they had ever worked before. Angel and Lenny mastered energy attacks. Rob became so fast that he could fly faster than most supersonic jets. And John became so strong that he could lift a couple of cars at once. But that training was the easy part.  
Six  
"So when are we gonna train now that we have to go to school Angel?"asked John.  
"Well, we can train together whenever we have free time."  
"But when do we train with Piccolo?"  
"We can train with him on weekends or long breaks from school. Remember, I can talk to him telepathically. So I can just call him whenever we need to train with him."  
"Alright. That sounds like it'll work."  
"So we have lunch together, right?"asked Angel.  
"Yeah. Aren't Lenny and Rob in our lunch period too?"  
"Yes they are. Pretty convienent, huh?"  
"I guess so. I'll see you in lunch."  
"See ya. Oh, and one more thing. Don't tell anybody about what's going on."  
"No one would believe me if I did."said John.  
"You're probably right. But be careful. The next person that we have to fight after Broly might go to school here."  
"Okay, I won't tell anybody."  
"Good."  
It's the first day of school and the four teens who have to save the world are hitting the books. In a weird twist of fate, they all have lunch, gym, and study hall together. As he goes through the first three periods of school, Angel can't get rid of the weird feeling that people are watching him. Once in lunch, they all sit together and talk about how there day is going.   
"Foods and nutrition has got to be the easiest class I've ever had."said John.  
"I know. I had it last year. It was so easy I never had an average lower than 95."said Rob.  
"That's pretty good. So hows your day been Angel? Angel? Angel!!"yelled Lenny.  
"Huh? Oh, it's been fine."  
"What's wrong Angel?"asked Rob.  
"I'm not sure. I think I'm going paranoid."  
"What do ya mean?"asked John.  
"You know what it's like when something's wrong and you know it, but you're not sure what it is. Well that's how I feel."  
"Has whatever you're talking about already happened?"asked Lenny.  
"No. It's not like something has happened or is going to happen. It's more like someone is coming. Someone evil."  
"You think it could be Broly."said Rob.  
"But you know that he's coming. You sure you're not just nervous."said John.  
"I'm not nervous. I think I might be able to feel his power signal."said Angel.  
"But how is that possible? I mean, we haven't learned how to do that. Besides, Kami said that Broly won't get here until December. He's got to be closer than that for you to feel his power signal, doesn't he."said Lenny.  
"If that's true, then Broly is going to get here before December."said John.  
"But Kami said he wouldn't get here til after Christmas. Could he have been wrong?"said Rob.  
"I hope not. Because if Broly's going to get here before Christmas, I'm not so sure that we'll be ready to beat him."said Angel.  
With that disturbing thought in mind, the four of them finish their first day of school. After school, John heads home to continue his training. Rob goes to cross-country and just flies by everybody. And because of Angel's ominous feelings, he and Lenny head to Kami's lookout tower.  
"Kami look. It's Lenny and Angel. Why are they here?"  
"I don't know Mr.Popo."  
"Hey Kami!"  
"Hello Angel. Lenny. I don't mean to be rude but, why are you here? Shouldn't you be training or doing your homework."  
"That's funny Kami, but this isn't a social visit. We need to ask you about something."said Lenny.  
"Yeah. I had some weird feelings today in school. We're not sure, but we think it may be Broly's power signal."said Angel.  
"That's not possible. If Broly were close enough for you to feel his power level, I would have felt it by now."said Kami.  
"He's right."  
"Huh?"  
"Hey Piccolo."  
"What are you talking about Piccolo?"asked Lenny.  
"Angel's feelings are right. Broly is close to Earth. He's going to arrive before December."said Piccolo.  
"Do you know when he's going to arrive?"asked Angel.  
"According to the power reading I'm getting, Broly will be here by the end of the month."  
"WHAT?!!!"  
"How could you have been that wrong Kami?"asked Angel.  
"Broly must have hidden his power level."  
"How the hell could someone hide that much power?"asked Lenny.  
"Don't get mad at Kami you guys. The stronger a person is, the more power they can hide. Even I had trouble detecting him. I think the most important thing to do now is to figure out what we're going to do."said Piccolo.  
"We're gonna have to train even harder than we were before."said Angel.  
"How can we train even harder? We're already training as much as we can."said Lenny.  
"Well, we have to figure out some way. Piccolo, you don't need to sleep, do you?"asked Angel.  
"No."  
"Good. Do you think you could come stay at my place?"  
"Uh Angel. Don't you think that your parents will notice when a green guy moves in."  
"I am able to become invisible. They won't even know that I'm there."said Piccolo.  
"Well how will I know where you are?"  
"If you could sense Broly's power in space, then you'll be able to sense my power in your house."  
"And when do I get to train with you guys?"asked Lenny.  
"I've got it. After school we all go to my house, get Piccolo, and go train in the mountains."  
"Which ones?"  
"The Adirondacks. They're the biggest and we stand the best chance of not being interupted."  
"Isn't it going to take awhile to get there?"  
"We're a lot stronger than we used to be. We'll be able to fly there in ten minutes."  
"Sounds like a plan. Broly won't stand a chance."  
Seven  
"Are you kidding me? Broly's gonna be here by the end of the month."said John.  
"Yup. That means we're gonna have to train ten times as hard."said Angel.  
"So when do we train?"  
"Right after school and pretty much the entire weekend until he gets here."said Lenny.  
"Isn't that a little harsh?"  
"If we don't stop Broly then the entire universe will be destroyed. We have to do whatever it takes."said Angel.  
"Fine. I'll come to your house on the bus."said John.  
"I'll see you then."  
"See ya."  
The three of them then finish school and go to Angel's house to meet with Piccolo. Rob shows up five minutes later.  
"So we ready to go?"  
"Let's do it."  
With Piccolo in lead, Angel, John, Rob, and Lenny head for the Adirondack mountains to train. When they get there, Piccolo tries to blast Angel, but he is able to get out of the way.  
"If that's all you've got Piccolo maybe we shouldn't be training with you."said Angel.  
"Oh yeah."  
Piccolo then shoots another blast at Angel who again gets out of the way. Angel then shoots his own energy blast. Before it hits, Lenny kicks Piccolo in the face, sending him to the ground out of the way of the blast. As this is happening, Rob and John are beating the hell out of each other. Three hours later, they all stop fighting.  
"Not bad guys. If we can keep training like this then you should be able to beat Broly."said Piccolo.  
"Can you tell us what our power levels are?"asked Rob.  
"Let me see. Since you've been training so hard your powers should be close to their maximums. Angel, your power level is about 500,000."  
"Holy shit. That's pretty friggin' powerful."said Rob.  
"Lenny, your power level is 150,000. Both John and Rob have power levels of 132,000."  
"But Broly's power level is three million. How the hell are we supposed to beat him. You said we should be able to beat him."said John.  
"That's if you keep training as intensly as you are training now. If you're scared of Broly then you should just go home."said Piccolo.  
"I'm not scared of anything."  
"When Broly shows up, you will be. But for now you should all go home and rest. I want you four to come back here right after school tommorow. I'll see you then."  
"Aren't you coming with us Piccolo?"asked Angel.  
"There's no reason. No one will see me out here. Just remember, right after school."  
"Okay Piccolo. We'll see you tommorow."said Lenny.  
As they head home, the four teens are just a little worried.  
"Do you guys think we'll be able to beat Broly?"asked Rob.  
"What are you worried about Rob? Broly doesn't stand a chance."said John.  
"Didn't you here what Piccolo said. Angel's power level is only 500,000 and he's the strongest out of all of us."  
"So."  
"Broly's power level is six times that much. I'm not so sure that we can beat him."  
"Don't worry Rob. When the time comes, we'll be ready for him. Right Angel."said Lenny.  
"Yeah, we have to be ready. The entire universe is counting on us. I just hope we can do it."  
Eight  
For the rest of the month they trained harder than they ever had before. They knew that they had to be strong enough to defeat Broly. If they didn't, everything would be destroyed. So now the time has come. Broly will arrive on Earth in one day. There is no more time to train. The final countdown has begun.  
"One day guys. Just one day until Broly and his friends get here."said Rob.  
"Yeah. You guys think we're ready?"asked John.  
"We have to be ready. No one but us can stop Broly."said Angel.  
"Ya know Angel, you sound just like Piccolo."said Lenny.  
"I'm sorry I'm so serious, but it's true. If we don't stop him, the planet will be destroyed."  
"You're right. But what are you so worried about. You're supposed to become an ultra saiyan. You won't have to worry about beating him."said John.  
"I'm supposed to become an ultra saiyan. That doesn't mean I'm going to become an ultra saiyan."  
"Well if you don't become an ultra saiyan, then we're all screwed."said Lenny.  
"Ya got that right."said Rob.  
"Do we know where Broly is gonna land?"asked John.  
"We're not totally sure. We figured we could go to Kami's lookout and when Broly lands we'll be able to tell exactly where he is."said Lenny.  
"Sounds like a good idea to me."said Rob.  
"So when do we go?"asked John.  
"Right after school."said Angel.  
"Alright. So we go to your house and then we'll fly from there?"said Rob.  
"Yeah."said Angel.  
"See ya then."  
The four of them leave the lunch room and finish the rest of their school day. Then they all meet at Angel's house.  
"You guys ready to go to Kami's lookout."said Lenny.  
"It's getting down to the wire."said Angel.  
The four of them then head to Kami's place. While on their way they meet up with Piccolo.  
"Why are you goin' to Kami's?"asked John.  
"Kami called me. I don't know why he wants me there. The old guy's crazy."  
When they get there Kami and Mr. Popo are waiting for them.  
"Hey Kami."said Rob.  
"Hello gentlemen."  
"Why do you want me here?"asked Piccolo.  
"If something goes wrong in the battle, you're going to have to help them."said Kami.  
"But you told us that Piccolo would die if he got involved in any of the first three fights."said Lenny.  
"That's only if all three of you are still alive."  
"So you think that one of us is going to die."said Angel.  
"No I don't. I'm just being careful. Besides, if one of you should die we can always wish you back to life with the dragonballs."  
"That's good. But I think we should try to stay alive while fighting against Broly."said Angel.  
"Kami, when is Broly going to get here?"asked Lenny.  
"He should land in about four hours."  
"Do you know where he's going to land?"asked Rob.  
"He's going to land somewhere near Mt. Everest."  
"You mean we're gonna have to fight in the cold. Well that's just great."said Angel.  
"I think you guys should head there now."said Piccolo.  
"Why?"  
"Remember when Kami said Broly wouldn't show up until after Christmas. He may be wrong again. So you should go now just to be safe."said Piccolo.  
"That's a good idea."said John.  
"Yeah. Let's go."said Angel.  
"See ya later."said Lenny.  
"Good luck guys."said Mr. Popo.  
"Remember your training. Broly is gonna have to be one tough asshole if he's going to beat you guys."said Piccolo.  
"Good luck. The fate of the universe is in your hands."said Kami.  
"Thanks for the added pressure."said John.  
As the four heroes head off to battle, Piccolo and Kami can't help but be a little worried.  
"You think they can win Kami?"asked Piccolo.  
"Well you said their training couldn't get anymore intense."  
"Yeah so."  
"Well if anyone can beat Broly, they can."said Kami.  
"You're right."  
Nine  
"You guys ready to fight Broly?"asked Angel.  
"Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."said Lenny.  
"Yeah, I'm ready."said Rob.  
"Me too."said John.  
As the four of them head to where they'll meet Broly, his ship is beginning to enter Earth's atmosphere.  
"We're very close sir. It's only a matter of time before you capture the ultra saiyan's fighting force."said Kishime.  
"Good. I can hardly wait."  
While Broly finishes his journey to Earth, Angel finds a good spot to wait.  
"Hold up guys."  
"What is it?"asked Rob.  
"I can feel Broly's power. He's gonna land here."  
"How can you be sure Angel?"asked John.  
"I know what Broly's power level feels like."  
"Alright. We'll wait here until he shows up."said Lenny.  
"Any ideas on how we should fight against Broly?"asked Rob.  
"Well, Broly's the strongest so I'll fight him."said Angel.  
"Good idea. That leaves the other three guys for us."said Lenny.  
"That's good. At least we won't be outnumbered."said John.  
"We're fighting a super saiyan. These aren't exactly good odds."said Angel.  
"What are you so worried about Angel? You're supposed to be so powerful. Aren't you gonna save the world."said John.  
"Screw you. You're just mad because you're nothing compared to me."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Shut up guys."said Lenny.  
"What is it?"asked Rob.  
"It's Broly. He's about to land."  
"Are you sure?"asked John.  
"He's right. I feel it too."said Angel.  
"Forget feeling it, I see his ship."said Rob.  
The four heroes look in the sky and see a huge spaceship coming towards them. When it lands, the ship destroys part of the mountain range.   
"Guy likes to make an entrance."said Angel.  
As they stare at the ship, the door opens. Out steps a huge figure surrounded by a golden light. Behind him, three guys who look like they might be pretty tough.  
"I guess that's Broly."said John.  
"He's a lot bigger than I thought he would be."said Lenny.  
"I know. And his three friends don't exactly look like pushovers either."said Angel.  
"They don't look so tough to me boss."  
"And that's why you're not the boss. They obviously have the ability to hide their power levels. I wouldn't be surprised if they were all as strong as you, Epuboria."said Broly.  
"How's that possible?"asked Kishime.  
"They must have known we were coming. They've been training."said Broly.  
"Boss, I've got an idea. Why don't we let the robots fight them. Then we can see how strong they are."said Epuboria.  
"Ya know, that sounds like a good idea."  
Broly then snaps his figures and eight robots come out of the spaceship.  
"What the hell! Who are they!"yelled Lenny.  
"I don't know. I guess Kami forgot to mention them too. Any ideas?"asked Angel.  
"Hello earthlings. Are you prepared to die?"said Broly.  
"We're not as weak as you think we are."said Angel.  
"I know. But let's see just how strong you guys are. These robots should be a good measuring stick."  
"Bring it on."  
Ten  
The four teens split up, each followed by two robots.   
"This should prove most interesting."said Broly.  
The two robots try to punch Angel but he easily gets out of the way. He then kicks one in the stomach and punches the other in the face. One of the robots tries to punch him again but this time Angel grabs it by the hand and swings the it into the other robot. The two robots go flying into the mountains. When the robots try to get up, Broly destroys them.  
"Why'd you do that?"asked Angel.  
"I've seen enough of your skills. Now I want to watch your friends without interruption."said Broly.  
As Broly begins to watch Lenny, he sees that Lenny is dodging the energy attacks of the two robots. They then try to kick him at the same time, but Lenny disappears just as they are about to hit him. Looking around, they don't see him until it's too late.  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!"  
A huge energy blast then slams into the two robots. After they explode, there is nothing left but ashes.  
"That one's pretty strong."said Epuboria.  
Broly next turns his attention to Rob, who is beating the hell out of the two robots that followed him. They try to punch him but he blocks and then punches a hole in the stomachs of both of the robots. Rob's arm starts to glow and then the two robots explode.  
"That was easy. Now I guess..."  
One of the robots that John was fighting gets thrown into Rob.  
"Sorry about that."said John.  
"Well I don't want it. Take it back."  
Rob then throws the robot at John, who throws the other robot at Rob. The two robots collide in the air and explode.  
"Like I was trying to say, I guess that takes care of the robots."said Rob.  
The four teens then regroup.  
"Nice job guys."said Angel.  
"Are you kidding. Those robots were nothin'."said Lenny.  
"So what now?"asked John.  
"Now, the real battle begins."said Angel.  
Eleven  
"Come on you wimp. I want to see just how strong you really are."said Broly.  
"Okay, but you're gonna be sorry."said Angel.  
Angel disappears, then reappears right in front of Broly and spears him into the mountains. Angel then jumps out of the cloud of smoke he caused and is followed by Broly.  
"Get back here you punk!"yelled Broly.  
Broly tries to hit Angel, but he can't touch him. Angel then ducks a punch and punches Broly in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Broly then backs away from Angel, struggling to breathe.  
"Nice shot. You're not as weak as I thought you were."  
"Thanks for the complement."  
"But you're still nothing compared to me. You don't stand a chance."said Broly.  
"Is that a fact? Well come on."  
Broly disappears, then reappears in front of Angel and elbows him in the face. Angel goes flying backwards and he doesn't see Broly.  
"Where the hell did he go?"  
"I'm right behind you."  
As Angel turns around, Broly hits him in the face with a double ax-handle. Even though he is able to stop himself from hitting the ground, Angel still gets slammed into it by Broly. A huge cloud of smoke erupts and no one is able to see either Broly or Angel.  
"Oh no. I think Angel is gonna need our help. Let's go guys."said Lenny.  
"You're not going anywhere."  
Kishime, Misukatsu, and Epuboria attack Lenny and the others. Kishime kicks Rob in the face, sending him into the mountains. Epuboria shoots his ice attack at Lenny, who is barely able to get out of the way. As John watches his friends get attacked, he almost doesn't see Misukatsu falling towards him. He gets out of the way, but Misukatsu punches him in the stomach and then in the face. As they begin to battle, Angel starts a comeback against Broly. He dodges a punch, kicks Broly in the stomach, and then knocks him to the ground with an elbow to the back of the head. Angel then lands a couple of feet away from Broly. He's more than a little surprised to see Broly laughing as he gets up.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Look around you. Your friends are getting annihilated by my men."said Broly.  
Angel sees that his friends are barely surviving against Broly's soldiers and he doesn't know why.  
"What's going on? My friends all have higher power levels than your guys."said Angel.  
"That's true. But my men know all of your friends' fighting techniques."said Broly.  
"How is that possible?"  
"Remember when you four where fighting against my robots."  
"Yeah. So."  
"My men were learning all of your friends' moves."  
"You mean to tell me that in two minutes of fighting your guys were able to learn every technique my friends have."  
"Exactly."  
As Angel thinks of a way for his friends to win, Broly jumps up and kicks him in the face. He then follows Angel and elbows him in the stomach, sending him twenty feet into the ground.  
"How's the weather down there. HAHAHAHA!!!"  
"Is that true Kami? Do Broly's three soldiers know all of there moves."asked Piccolo.  
"Kind of. You see, they didn't learn everybody's moves."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Take Kishime for example. He learned all of Rob's moves."  
"Yeah, and he's fighting Rob. So Rob doesn't stand a chance."  
"But, Kishime doesn't know Lenny's moves."  
"So if they switch who they're fighting against they can win."  
"Exactly."  
Lenny ducks a punch, sidesteps a kick, and then tries to punch Epuboria, who dissappears.  
"Where'd he go?"  
As Lenny looks around, Epuboria shoots him in the back with his ice blast. The hit turns Lenny into a human ice cube. The extra weight of the ice sends Lenny crashing to the ground.  
"Oh no. LENNY!!!"  
Rob then gets hit in the back with Kishime's electric whips. The whips send 100,000 volts through Rob's body. As Rob falls lifelessly to the ground, Epuboria freezes him too. With his two friends down, John continues his struggle against Misukatsu. He kicks him twice in the face, with little effect. John then punches Misukatsu in the stomach, but his hand gets caught.  
"This can't be good."  
Misukatsu then wraps his hand around John's face and slams him into the ground.  
"Well, I guess that takes care of them."said Kishime.  
"Just for good measure."said Epuboria.  
He then freezes John too. The three of them then regroup with their leader.  
"Nice job guys. I knew you'd have no trouble beating those wimps. Nobody can stand up to us."said Broly.  
"Is Angel dead?"asked Epuboria.  
"Not yet. But he will be soon."  
As Broly says that, there is an explosion from under the ground. The smoke cloud that is formed is so thick that they can hardly breathe. To see what is happening, the four of them fly up into the air.  
"What the hell was that?"said Kishime.  
"Angel."  
As they look at the smoke cloud, they can see flashing lights. Inside the smoke cloud, Angel is de-icing his friends.   
"You guys okay."  
"Yeah. Thanks for thawing us."said Lenny.  
"But we still have a problem. How do we beat them."  
As they try to figure it out in the smoke, Kami contacts Angel telepathically and tells him how to beat their enemies. Angel then relays that information to his friends.  
"It makes sense. While we were fighting, they were learning."said Rob.  
"Well they are gonna be in for a big surprise when we start kicking their asses."said Lenny.  
"Let's do it."said John.  
The three of them start to fly up, but Angel stops them.  
"WAIT!!"  
"What now?"  
"Take these."  
Angel then gives his friends some sensu beans. Now, fully healed, they are ready to fight. They fly up out of the cloud, and to the surprise of their enemies, look a whole lot better.  
"What's going on?"said Broly.  
"Get ready Broly. Because this battle, is far from over."  
Twelve  
All four of the teens disappear, then reappear behind their enemies. Angel knees Broly in the back, then grabs him by the hair and throws him down to the ground.   
"Not as tough as you thought you were, are ya."  
Lenny grabs Kishime in a headlock.   
"I'm not supposed to fight you. Get off."said Kishime.  
"Oh yeah. You're only supposed to fight the person who you learned about."said Lenny.  
"How do you know that?"  
"We know all kinds of things."  
Epuboria tries to punch Lenny, but John hits him with a shoulder block before he gets the chance.  
"You get to fight me, you pink fairy."  
"Well, I guess that just leaves you and me, fat boy."said Rob.  
Misukatsu tries to punch Rob, but Rob ducks and then uppercuts him in the face, sending Misukatsu higher into the air. Rob follows him, knees him in the face, and then throws Misukatsu into the mountains.  
"Angel, YOU'RE DEAD!!!  
Broly shoots up into the air and tries to punch Angel, but Angel disappears. He then reappears behind Broly and tries to kick him, but Broly disappears. Broly then reappears ten feet in front of Angel.  
"How the hell did you get so fast?"  
"What's the matter Broly? You seem scared. Maybe you can tell how strong I really am."  
"What the hell's going on? How has he become so much stronger? I have to kill him now before he becomes even more powerful."Broly said to himself.  
Broly then shoots an energy blast at Angel, but he jumps over the blast and punches Broly in the face. He then punches Broly in the face ten more times, and knees him in the face ten times. Angel then knees Broly in the back, then elbows him in the face, sending Broly down into the ground face first. When Broly pulls his head out of the ground, he's more than a little angry. Angel then lands in front of Broly.  
"My face. My beautiful face is ruined. You little shit I'll make you suffer!!!"  
Broly then grabs Angel by the throat and picks him up.  
"Are you ready to die Angel?"  
As Broly starts to beat Angel mercilessly, Lenny is having a much easier time against Kishime than he did against Epuboria. Kishime tries to punch Lenny, but he grabs his hand, punches Kishime in the face, and hits him again in the face with a back elbow. Lenny follows up with a solid headbutt to the bridge of Kishime's nose, breaking it instantly.  
"OW!! MY NOSE!!!"  
John and Epuboria are battling back and forth. John ducks a punch, elbows him in the ribs, and headbutts Epuboria in the chin. John then grabs Epuboria by the hair and elbows him in the face five times.  
"Aren't we having fun yet?"  
Rob punches Misukatsu in the stomach, but his hand gets stuck.  
"This ain't good."  
Misukatsu tries to backhand Rob in the face, but Rob ducks and then kicks Misukatsu in the face. The hit sends Misukatsu into the air. Rob throws an energy ball into Misukatsu's stomach, but he sends it back at Rob. Rob dodges the energy ball, but the explosion sends Rob flying towards Misukatsu. Misukatsu tries to punch him, but Rob disappears. He then reappears behind Misukatsu, kicks him in the back, and punches him in the face, sending him into the ground.  
"What's the matter Angel? Not as strong as you thought you were."said Broly.  
Even after three months of training, Angel still isn't strong enough to even be a challenge for Broly. And he knows it.  
"I must defeat you. The fate of the universe depends on me. Take this."said Angel.  
Angel shoots an energy blast, but Broly just blocks it with his hand. He disappears and reappears in front of Angel, grabs him by the throat again, and flies up into the air while holding him.  
"It's time to die Angel."  
Broly pulls his hand back and charges it with energy. But just before he punches Angel in the face, Angel hits him with a surprise move.  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!"  
Angel harnesses the light of the sun and blinds Broly.  
"My eyes. My eyes. I can't see."  
With Broly blinded, Angel goes on the offensive. He punches Broly in the stomach ten times. Then he uppercuts Broly in the face, elbows him in the face, and follows with a headbutt. Then Angel flies back ten feet away from Broly.  
"TATSU-MAKI-SENPU-KYAKU!!!"  
Angel hits Broly in the face with a hurricane kick. He actually hits Broly seventeen times in the head. The kick sends Broly flying backwards. Angel then shoots down to the ground, then shoots back up into the air.  
"SHODUKEN!!!"  
Angel's arm lights up, as if electrfied, and he uppercuts Broly in the chin. After he hits Broly, Angel again backs up.   
"It's time to finish this. DESTRUCTO DISK!!!"  
Angel throws an energy disk at Broly. But just before it hits him, Broly gets his eyesight back and disappears.  
"Damn."  
As the disk goes past Broly, it almost hits Kishime, Lenny, Epuboria, John, and Rob. Misukatsu, being so fat, can't get out of the way. The disk goes into his stomach, but bounces back towards Angel.   
"Oh shit."  
Angel barely misses getting his head cut off. When he looks up again, Broly is right there.   
"I'm sick of this game."  
"Uh."  
Broly grabs Angel by the head and slams him into the ground from about 100 feet in the air. Angel gets implanted in the ground and can't move.  
"DIE!!!  
Broly then shoots an energy blast so big, everyone else stops fighting to make sure that they are out of the way. Because he can't move, Angel takes the blast full force."  
Thirteen  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
The energy blast totally obliterates the ground, leaving behind a giant crater. And there is no sign of Angel.  
"You son of a bitch. You're gonna pay for that."said Lenny.  
Lenny flies towards Broly, but Kishime catches him with his electric whips. 100,000 volts shoot through Lenny's body, but the attack doesn't have the effect that Kishime was hoping for. Lenny turns around to face Kishime.  
"It's time for you to die Kishime."  
Lenny shoots his own energy plus the 100,000 volts back into Kishime through the whips. The energy overloads Kishime and he explodes.  
"Now it's your turn. SONIC BOOM!!!"  
John shoots an energy wave at Epuboria. Epuboria tries his ice blast, but John's attack goes right through it. The energy wave cuts Epuboria in half. As Lenny and John both turn their attention to Broly, Rob looks to finish off Misukatsu.  
"It's time for you to join your friends in hell, round boy."  
Misukatsu puffs out his stomach, as if daring Rob to hit him.  
"Right."  
Rob flies straight into Misukatsu's stomach. His stomach stretches about forty feet, but Misukatsu isn't hurting at all.  
"KAIOKEN!!!"  
Rob's entire body lights up, as if on fire. His speed multiplies hundred times, and he rips through Misukatsu's stomach. Misukatsu then floats down to the ground like a popped balloon. Rob then turns towards Broly.  
"Now we destroy you."said Lenny.  
"Bring it on."  
The three remaining teens square off against Broly. They try all the moves they learned from Piccolo, but they can't even touch Broly. He punches John in the face, back elbows Lenny in the jaw, and kicks Rob in the stomach. Then he grabs Lenny and Rob by the wrists and swings them into each other. John tries to kick Broly, but he ducks out of the way. Broly then knees him in the back and elbows him in the face, sending John down to the ground. Lenny grabs Broly's arms from behind.   
"Rob, shoot him."  
"You got it."  
Just as Rob is about to shoot an energy blast, Broly grabs Lenny around the neck and throws him at Rob. Broly then knocks both of them down to the ground.  
"What're we gonna do? We can't beat him."said Rob.  
"I know. He's just too fast."said Lenny.  
"Any ideas?"asked John.  
"One of us can distract him while the other two blast him."said John.  
"Sounds good to me."said Rob.  
"Let's do it."  
The three of them fly up into the air, where Broly is waiting for them.  
"So are you guys ready to finish this. Then come get some."said Broly.  
John flies straight at Broly, who disappears. He then reappears behind John, but to his surprise, John isn't there.  
"What the? Where did he go?"  
Broly looks at Lenny and Rob, who are both looking above Broly. He then looks up, only to see John coming straight at him. John elbows Broly right on top of his head. The hit stuns Broly long enough for Lenny and Rob to hit him with energy balls. The two blasts paralyze Broly.  
"What's going on? Why can't I move?"  
"That's an attack we just came up with. If it hits, the person can't move. It hit you, so now you can't move."said Lenny.  
"Sucks for you."said John.  
"Let's do it guys."said Lenny.  
"Right."  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"  
The three of them shoot their most powerful energy blast at Broly, but he gets his arms up in time to block the attack. The three teens keep up the blast, hoping it will beat Broly.  
"Come on guys. We can do it."said Rob.  
"Where the hell is Piccolo?"asked John.  
"What are you talking about?"asked Lenny.  
"Remember Kami said that if one of us died that Piccolo would be able to help us."  
"If Piccolo isn't here, that means that Angel is still alive, doesn't it."said Lenny.  
"There's no way that he could have survived that blast."said John.  
"If you've got a better explanation, I'd like to hear it."said Lenny.  
"Would two shut up and concentrate. Broly's sending the blast back."said Rob.  
The three of them pour even more energy into the attack, sending Broly back further. Even though they are giving it all they've got, Broly is still sending the attack back at them."We're dead."said Rob.  
"We can't beat him."said John.  
"We need Angel."said Lenny.  
Just as Lenny says that, a lightning bolt hits the ground. It leaves behind a huge smoke cloud.  
"Where did that come from?"said John.  
"There wasn't even a cloud in the sky."said Rob.  
"That's impossible."  
"What?"  
The three of them follow Broly's gaze, and to their surprise, Angel is flying out of the smoke, surrounded by a ball of lightning.  
Fourteen  
"How the hell is that possible?"said Broly.  
"It's Angel."said Rob.  
"He's still alive."said John.  
They then notice that Angel now has purple hair.  
"He did it."said Lenny.  
"Hey Angel! Why is your hair purple?"asked Broly.  
"You mean you don't know. I've become an ultra saiyan."  
"WHAT!!!!!"  
"What's the matter? You seem scared. Maybe it's because you know that you can't beat me now."said Angel.  
"That's bullshit. I'll kill your friends first, and then it's your turn."  
Broly then forces Lenny, John, and Rob's energy blasts back at them. Angel then kicks him in the face, sending Broly back again.  
"Thanks for the help Angel, but that's not gonna get the job done. We're not strong enough to beat him."said Lenny.  
"Don't worry Lenny. It's time to finish this."  
The lightning ball that is surrounding Angel doubles in size. Lightning bolts strike the ball surrounding Angel. Angel then starts forming an energy ball.  
"It's time to die Broly."  
"Angel. Do it now. We can't hold him off much longer."  
"You got it. HADUKEN!!!!"  
Angel then shoots the energy ball at Broly.   
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
When the energy ball hits, Broly explodes. There aren't even ashes left.  
"We did it! We did it! We beat Broly!!"yelled Rob.  
"Yes!! We kicked that guy's ass!!"said John.  
"Angel?"  
"Yeah Lenny."  
"How did you become an ultra saiyan?"  
"I'm not totally sure. Let's go to Kami's and maybe he can explain how it happened."  
The four of them head off to Kami's lookout tower to see if he can explain what happened during the battle. When they get there, Kami, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo are happy to see them.  
"Great job guys."said Mr. Popo.  
"You did very well."said Kami.  
"No complements Piccolo?"asked Angel.  
"I'm very impressed by how well you guys did."  
"Kami, we have some questions."said Rob.  
"Yes."  
"First of all, how did I become an ultra saiyan?"  
"I think you know the answer to that question Angel. Why don't you tell us what happened after you got hit with the energy blast."said Kami.  
"After I got hit, I guess I blacked out. Then I saw a purple light fading. I tried to touch it, and when I did, I woke up. Then a lightning bolt hit me and I felt an incredible power running through me. Then I jumped out of the ground and helped you guys."  
"That doesn't really explain how you did it."said Lenny.  
"Ah, but it does."said Kami.  
"How's that?"asked Piccolo.  
"That purple light that you saw. It represented your friends. You guys weren't doing that well at the time, were you Lenny."  
"No we weren't."  
"Angel's subconcious realized that his friends were in serious danger and the only way he could help them was if he became an ultra saiyan, so he did."  
"I guess that makes sense."said Rob.  
"But I have another question. We did some moves during the battle that we didn't even learn."said Lenny.  
"I thought you might ask about that. Well, why you guys were training Angel asked me and Piccolo if there was a way for you to become stronger quicker."  
"So."  
"So, I helped Piccolo train you while you were sleeping."  
"What?"  
"The moves that you did but don't remember learning. Piccolo taught you while you were sleeping."  
"It's a good thing you taught us those moves. We might not have won if we didn't have those moves."said Lenny.  
"So what do we do now that Broly is dead?"asked John.  
"We train."said Angel.  
"Why?"  
"Broly was only the first challenge. There's still three more to go. And the next one is supposed to be even stronger than Broly was. Isn't that right Kami?"said Angel.  
"That's correct."  
"Do you know who we fight against next?"asked Lenny.  
"I'm not totally sure. It's said that it will be someone from the past and someone that you know now."  
"So we have to fight two people. That's just great."said John.  
"What are you so worried about. Angel's an ultra saiyan now. And we have time to train. The next guy should be no problem."  
"I hope you're right Lenny. I hope you're right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
